Legends and Memoirs
by kcrules
Summary: After an unexpected arrival of his former guardian, Apollo Justice uncover the real nature of those who are around him through past memories and his cases in the present.
1. Turnabout Friendship: Intro

This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, so I apologize if it's not very good or any OCC-ness. Plus, I haven't really thought through this story very well yet, so I might get stuck sooner or later

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of its characters and such

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hello?" The child opened the door with a frightened gaze. The sight of the teenager caused him to soften a little, but his voice still remained tense._

"_What's wrong?" asked the visitor, squatting down so their eyes are on the same level._

"_Hi," the boy managed to smile a bit as pointed over his shoulder, "who's that behind you?"_

_The youngster turned around to examine the man behind him. It was a man he had never seen before. He slowly stood up and walked up to the man. "Is there anything I could help you with? I volunteer here at the orphanage every weekend, so if you have any questions, you could ask me." _

_The man stared at him for a few moments. The young man felt his stomach twist and turn as he waited for a reply. The stranger, a man in his late thirties seemed to be examining every detail of the person standing in front of him. As a full three minutes passed, the teenager's eyes began to wander. He did not notice the man eying the boy in the background. Suddenly, he felt himself being knocked down and saw the mysterious figure charging towards the innocent child. When the lad was still recovering from the fall, the man had already carried the seven-year-old over his shoulders and stormed into the orphanage. He could hear the tromping of the man as he scrambles up the stairs, along with the yelping and crying of the youth. He ran after him, determined to catch this criminal. _

_************ _

_When the authorities finally arrived, they found the teenager clutching the child to his chest on the rooftop. On the ground twenty-feet below, lies the body of the man with his head lying in a pool of blood._

_Episode 1: Turnabout Friendship_


	2. Before the Trial

Yo, what's up. Yay! School's over and I am... bored. So now I'm updating. Hope you like it! Once again I do not own Ace Attorney and its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tense feeling hung around the defendant lobby of the old courthouse. Kristoph Gavin, the 17-year-old defense attorney, studied the painting hung above the red velvet couch. It was a very bland landscape painting, done by some artist he had never heard of. It did not interest him at all, but he thought that the image of him studying this piece of artwork made him seem more intellectual.

Kristoph just recently graduated from one of the most prestigious law school in Germany. After hearing news in America that one of his old friends has been arrested, he hurried back as soon as possible to take the case. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't had bother to come at all.

"Good morning." Astonished, Kristoph Gavin jerked around to see an individual with sandy brown hair greeting him. How in the world can he walk so quietly? Gavin quickly reclaimed his composure and cleared his voice. "I'm terribly sorry I didn't notice you there. How are you feeling Leon?" What a question to ask someone suspected of murder.

Despite the fact that he might be punished for crimes he did not commit, the friend just smiled and replied, "I am perfectly fine. Luckily, no one was hurt… other than the victim." Kristoph had always known that Leon was a calm person, whose calmness can only be rivaled by his own; however, he had never seen him so calm before. Most people by now would probably be in hysterics, but he just stood there, smiling. "After all those years, I really appreciate you coming."

All those years… how long has it been since they last met? To be exact, it was last night, when they were discussing the case. Before that, it was eight years ago. Both of them grew up in the Homey Havens Orphanage, the same orphanage where tragedy occurred. They seemed forever together, usually having a quiet discussion about schoolwork. But by the time they were ten, Kristoph and his little brother were adopted by a wealthy family that had immediately left for Germany. Leon, Kristoph had assumed, was never adopted and continued to lived in the orphanage until this day.

Kristoph glanced at his watch. The trial should be starting in a few moments. Leon opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as a figure stumbled trough the door and landed on the floor. "Am I late?"

Kristoph glared at the intruder of the peace and said "Emerich, what are you doing here?" Emerich picked himself off the floor and gave a big grin. "To cheer you guys on of course!" The only reason that Kristoph had even heard of this case is through the persistent e-mails of Emerich, begging him to return to America and help out a friend.

Emerich, like the other two, grew up in the orphanage. Kristoph was never close to him. His enthusiastic nature annoyed him to the end. He only associated with him because for some reason, Emerich was Leon's best friend. To continue to be Leon friend and keep his pride, Kristoph just had to cope with him.

Leon chuckled and looked at the clock. "You're just on time."

Indeed, it was time to enter the courtroom.

The trial of Leon Justice is about to start.


	3. Decisive Evidence

After my very long hiatus, I have decided to continue this. I had half-written this chapter and left it victim to dust. Now months later, school has started, and I randomly decided to continue writing this instead of doing a character analysis for Banquo.

* * *

Kristoph was surprised at the number of people in the courtroom. Why would so many people come and watch such a trial? Maybe they wanted to see the 17-year-old prodigy win his first case. He swiftly took his spot at the defense bench and closed his eyes to focus. He slowly opened them to see a shape taking the spot beside him. "Emerich, what are you doing here?"

The unwelcomed companion gave a thumbs up, "to help you of course! We are going to free Leon together!" Kristoph gave a scoff to him, "what do you know, you're not a defense attorney." Emerich laughed, "I can help you even if I haven't gone to law school. My sister's a detective and I've seen probably more trials than you." Kristoph sighed, "I don't see how that'll help, however I do appreciate it." He lied. He did not appreciate his offer at all. He wanted the victory to himself; he wanted to be the only person Leon needs to thank.

Soon enough, the trial has started. The judge slammed his gavel and pronounced, "The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Leon Justice…" Kristoph couldn't help noticing that the old judge kept glancing over to the prosecution.

The prosecutor is no one other than the "rookie killer" Winston Payne. Kristoph realized what the judge was looking at. On the head of Mr. Payne is a hairdo, which can be only, describe as ridiculous. An old man wearing an afro isn't exactly a pleasant image. However on his face is an arrogant sneer; he is determined to crush the hopes and dreams of another young attorney. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

The judge turned his head to Kristoph, waiting for words to come out. "The defense is ready, Your Honor." The judge smiled and nodded at the defense, "Quite impressive Mr. Gavin. You are only seventeen and yet you are a full-fledged attorney. Not only that, your first case is murder, a very serious charge, and yet you don't seem nervous at all. Do you understand that your actions would determine the fate of your client?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I understand well."

"Very well, now may the prosecution give his opening statements?"

Even though Kristoph seemed calm on the surface, his stomach was already tied into knots. He didn't feel prepared; he didn't look through the case enough, there were still so many questions unanswered. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he himself was not unarmed and had a secret weapon up in his sleeves.

"Oh ho ho!" boomed prosecutor Payne, "you seemed skilled, but you have no experience. Watch and learn how a professional does his job!"

"Your opening statements please." The judge repeated.

"I have never lost for seven years," Payne continued, "and I doubt I'll ever lose to a rookie!"

The judge slammed his gavel and shook his head, "you always say that Mr. Payne. Now please, your opening statements."

"Ah yes, of course." Payne smiled. "On July 7th, around three o'clock in the afternoon, the victim, Chase Santon has abducted a child at the Homey Havens Orphanage and climbed on to the roof. The defendant, Leon Justice, followed the victim and had a struggle with him. The victim had a knife on him and attempted to stab the defendant several times, however the knife had caught only his shirt. Finally in an act of desperation, the defendant stole the knife and stabbed the victim… right into the heart! Fearing that the victim would somehow recover from his wound, the victim pushed the struggling man off, ensuring his death." The old prosecutor sighed and shook his head. "What a shame… in an attempt to become a hero he has brought himself down as a murderer."

The judge closed his eyes in deep thought, "It indeed was a brave thing to do though, chasing after such a dangerous man…" His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the slamming of a desk.

"Mr. Payne, I have questions to ask you." Kristoph interjected with clear and loud voice.

Payne raised his eyebrows and smirked, "I will answer them gladly, my dear rookie."

Kristoph re-adjusted his glasses and smiled. "How are you sure of all of this, my dear prosecutor Payne?"

In response, the veteran prosecutor let out a laugh. Obviously, Kristoph's question did not scare him a bit. "That…was something I was about to go over. However, you were a bit… too impatient. Evidence… evidence… have you forgotten? It is your greatest ammunition in the battle of wits. I'm a bit disappointed, you, a supposedly genius, has forgotten about that."

Flustered Kristoph lowered his head and cursed under his breath. Emerich gritted his teeth and protested, "And you… you're not that much better, insulting people like that. Oh? You don't mistakes at all then? Let's see if you'll be able to handle a perfect case. Now hurry up and present the evidence!"

The judge nodded in agreement, "Please… Mr. Payne, show us the evidence. Let us go through this trial with as little bickering as possible."

Payne gave a triumphant grin and pulled out two things: a manila folder, and wrapped in clear protective covering was a pure white shirt, stained with bloody red.

"This is the autopsy report," the veteran prosecutor grinned as he pulled out several sheets of paper from the folder. "Victim, Chase Santon, died at 3:10 due to multiple stab wounds to the heart, and later was pushed off at a height of twenty-feet and by landing on his head, lead to his instant death."

Was it necessary to read it out loud? Kristoph shook his head. Payne was just restating his opening statement. What a waste of time.

"And this is the decisive evidence!" Payne proudly held up the shirt high into the air. "This is the shirt the defendant was wearing on the day of the murder." He handed it to the bailiff who brought it to the judge. "Of course, being the perfectionist I am, I had it checked to confirm that it was definitely the victim's blood."

The judge examined the shirt closely and nodded. "It's definitely blood all right. It shall be submitted to the evidence."

Kristoph narrowed his eyes. How can that old geezer tell if it was blood or not just by that? Finally the judge handed the evidence to the bailiff, whom presented it to Kristoph.

He unfolded the shirt carefully and laid it out on his desk. Seeing the streaks of red slashed across, it looked as if Leon had splashed in a puddle of blood. He adjusted his glasses and peered closer, not noticing Emerich who leaned over to inspect the evidence. "Strange…"

Before Kristoph even finished looking scanning the shirt for any abnormalities, Payne waved his finger and opened his mouth again. "Don't worry youngster, that's not all I have." He pulled out a knife, sealed tightly in a bag. It was passed along just how the shirt did.

Of course, Payne had checked the fingerprints on it. They were confirmed to be victim and Leon and there was no denying to that. Other than that and the fact that the blade was still covered with blood, It was just a normal fruit-peeling knife that you can find in every kitchen.

Kristoph's observations were once again interrupted, this time by the judge. "Well done, prosecutor Payne. I find no reason to doubt that the defendant is guilty. Do you have anything to say Mr. Gavin?" What? The trial hasn't even lasted twenty minutes now and the judge is already thinking about the verdict? He has to say something, but what? If he says anything wrong, it'll surely cost him of his honor.

"Yes Your Honor, Kristoph has something to say!"

Kristoph frowned. He did not say that, for he knew referring himself in third-person would only make him sound like an idiot. Not surprisingly, it was Emerich who gave the attorney a bright look and a cheer of good luck. In return, Kristoph gave him a dark glare and returned his attention to the judge.

He hated acting without thought, but after Emerich's sudden outburst, he was expected to speak. He close his eyes and sighed as he chose his words carefully. He could hear Payne snickering without even trying to hide it. How annoying.

He opened his eyes as he found the perfect words to get back at him.

"Is that all you've got?"

The entire courtroom was completely hushed.

"What?" Payne stammered.

"A few pieces of evidence. That's all you've got? If this is such an obvious case shouldn't you have more? Unless… prosecutor Payne, you might want to get your eyes checked."

That sent Payne to fury. "Oh? You don't think I have enough evidence? Well I'll show you!" He slammed the table in rage. "He'll be guilty as any guilty person could possibly be!"

The judge slammed his gavel in response. "Prosecutor Payne, do please calm down. Is it necessarily to present more evidence? He seems guilty enough."

"Yes! I'm here to show this rookie a perfect trial!"

The judge scratched his beard. "Well, if you insist. I'll permit it. Do please hurry with your evidence."

Payne pointed his finger at Leon accusingly. "I have in fact a very witness who saw this ruthless murder!"

Kristoph looked upwards to see some flies flutter around the lights. A witness? That doesn't seem like a good sign… but at least it gave him more time to think things over.

* * *

Um yes I made some edits. I realized that I've forgotten the most important evidence possible (how could I)... the autopsy report.  
yes because of that I wasn't able to continue but now it's spring break and hopefully I'll finally get some chapters done


	4. The Foreign Witness

bleh, bleh, bleh, I didn't get as much done as I had hoped for and now spring break has ended. Blame Pokemon. (I got HeartGold the other day...) Actually to be honest, I had this written a while ago, but I was too lazy to put it up (actually it was more like I was too occupied with my DS, but oh well...) and I must confess... this chapter wasn't exactly well written... (and I'm currently not in the mood to read over and edit)

* * *

The witness walked upon the stand. Kristoph leaned over to get a better look of the girl. She was just a teenager no older than Kristoph. Her brown hair, tinted red was cut short to her chin. Her crystal blue eyes darted here and there until they met Kristoph's.

They were foreign and unfamiliar. Foreign might not be the right word to put it considering that Europeans don't look that much different from Americans, but anyways Kristoph had a feeling that she was originally from Europe. France maybe?

In addition, Kristoph never saw her before. Either she was just some innocent passerby, a new addition to the orphanage, or a new volunteer. But anyways, Kristoph never saw her during his nine years stay at the orphanage.

Payne gave a flirtatious smile. "Why aren't you a pretty one."

The witness ignored his statement and went straight to business. "My name is Elaina Kaidings. I'm a volunteer at the Homey Havens Orphanage.

Payne grunted at the fact that the witness has just totally ignored him. If she was going to talk about the case, it was only possible for him to talk about the case. "So, I've heard you grew up in the orphanage?" Actually that has nothing to do with the case but anyways…

She nodded. "My father left me there seven years ago," she said with solemn look. Seven years ago, a year after Kristoph left for Germany. "Such a cute girl, why would anyone want to disown her? Why—" He was interrupted by Kristoph who returned the conversation back to the case. "Witness, could you please describe what you saw that day?"

"Hey what?! I'm the one who's—" Once again Payne was interrupted, this time by Elaina. "Yes."

"Please begin witness."

And she began her testimony.

"That day began like any other one. I was at the orphanage since morning. Leon didn't come home until the afternoon." She grinned. "You could always tell when he comes home."

"Hold it!"

A sudden silence filled the courtroom.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Emerich whispered.

Kristoph clenched his teeth. He had suddenly blanked out. He hated the fact that he had to do this, but it's the only way.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

A smile appeared on Emerich's face. "I knew you'll need my help. Al right, now you have to cross-examine the witness."

"Cross-examine?" The term sounded awfully familiar, but Kristoph just couldn't lay his finger on it.

"Basically you just find any contradictions in the witness' testimony and prove it with evidence."

It was all coming back to him. Emerich's reminder made everything come back to him.

Emerich continued, "and—" "---and for more information, press the witness for information."

"All right! You've got it!" He patted Kristoph on the back, or more like a smack.

Kristoph flinched and pulled Emerich's arm away. "Well I suppose I should continue the cross-examination."

When he looked up he saw the everyone in the courtroom eyeing him suspiciously. He bit his tongue. It was inevitable.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this young man next to me has decided to pick the worst time to tell about his failed love life." A horrible excuse, but that was the first thing he came up with.

"Mr. Philins, I'm sorry, but couldn't you leave that for later?" The judge sighed. Of course Mr. Emerich Philins wasn't happy about it, but he had to stay calm in order ensure the success of Kristoph's case. "Yes, Your Honor. I'll be going to the lobby to calm down." And so he left, clenching his teeth.

After he left the audience burst into spontaneous chatter. It took a few moments for the judge to settle down the crowd. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, yes, yes," groaned Kristoph. "Why—"

"Um excuse me?"

It was the judge.

"Could you please start over Ms. Kaidings? I don't remember the details."

Kristoph exhaled a tiresome sigh as Elaina repeated her testimony.

At the same spot as before, Kristoph yelled out a "Hold it!"

"Why is that it shall always be known that Leon's back?"

"Apollo. He's a shy kid, but he simply adores Leon. He would announce his arrival even if he was miles away."

Apollo… what a weird name.

"Miles away? How is that even possible?" commented the judge.

The witness shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but Apollo has always been known for his sharp eyes. Because of them, he ended up being abducted."

"Why is that?" Again, it was the judge.

"Well, he's always the first one to greet Leon, so that's probably why things ended up that way."

Kristoph nodded and asked, "And why does Leon come during the afternoon while you could stay from the morning?"

"It's rather unnecessary details, but I've quit school."

School huh? Kristoph has graduated from school for too long and had forgotten that most seventeen-year olds were still in high school cramming homework and applying for colleges.

"And Leon, like his typical studious self, continues to go. The top of his class too."

That's expected from the Leon he knew.

"Please continue with your testimony."

"That day, Apollo comes rushing to the door as usual, however something seems different."

"Hold it! What do you mean by different?"

"Mm… he seems much more nervous than usual."

"Why is that?"

"Well when I asked, he said something about a stranger."

"A stranger?" That must be the victim.

"Yeah. He said something about some scary old dude with red hair behind Leon."

"Old…" The victim was thirty-five years old. Huh. That's old.

"Please continue."

"And then Apollo went to open the door… and somehow ended up getting kidnapped."

"Hold it! Even though Apollo told you about this suspicious old man, you just let him open the door like that?" Even though Kristoph did not know anything about handling kids (despite the fact that he does have a little brother), something about that just seemed wrong.

"Sure. Leon's there. Leon's able to think of a way."

Yep. Leon's the smartest and most athletic kid possible. Right…

"Continue please."

"So then the kidnapper came running through the hallway and up the stairs with Leon chasing him."

"Chase being chased," chuckled the judge.

"Your Honor, I have to say, that's not funny," a new voice spoke up.

Kristoph jumped. The voice came from right next to him. Who can it possibly be, so stealthily joining him without his notice? Kristoph turned his head to be greeted with Leon's gentle smile.

"I thought you would appreciate some help."

Kristoph turned his head back to the witness. Kristoph is certain that Leon knew him as the solitary type who knows that interference would simply ruin his perfect work. He knew that Leon was just mocking him, his eyes sardonically gleaming at him. "Thank you," Kristoph growled.

* * *

"Is something a matter?"

It was the judge. He must have thought it was rather odd for Kristoph to just stare at his hands for at least two minutes.

"He must have been suffering from the pain of the realization that his friend is actually a guilty man and there's no way to deny that," laughed Payne.

"Don't get cocky," Kristoph gave a dark smile as he lifted his head, his eyes filled with what the others could described as only as fiery hellfire. "You haven't proven anything yet with that witness of yours."

The prosecutor jerked back in surprise. "Ah… ah… yes! Please continue with the testimony!"

"Witness! Talk about the murder!"

Leon took a deep breath. Something tells him that this trial won't end up well.


	5. Dimwits

Yes I am alive. Sorry for my massively long hiatus... life has been busy and school doesn't help and surely neither does a massively long writer's block. Though life and school is still busy, hopefully my somewhat revived motivation in writing would make the next update a LOT sooner. No guarenttees though. Thank you for those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter to come. I really appreciate it! I apologize the chapter is kind of short, but hopefully the next one would be longer. -kc

* * *

The air was tense, as expected during a trial, yet conflicted with Leon's calm steady heartbeat. He glanced around the courtroom: at the audience that were on the edge of their seats, at the trembling prosecutor, at the nervous judge, and at the narrow eyed defense attorney, all of them with their eyes focused on the young Elaina on the witness stand.

She was instructed to begin telling the murder, yet biting her lips, she hesitated in front of the menacing surfeit of eyes.

A soft and gentle voice spoke, like a light in the endless labyrinth. "Just tell the truth Elaina, there's no need to be nervous."

It was the voice of Leon Justice.

She gave a weak smile and finally continued with her testimony.

* * *

"After I called the police, I ran after the two."

f"Ms. Kaidings, I'm pretty sure the police would have given instructions along the lines of staying place and wait for the police to come. It would have been troublesome for them if you had attempted to handle the situation on your own," remarked Kristoph, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Why she was just worried for her dear friend" commented prosecutor Payne.

"What a brave thing to do," pitched in the judge as he gave an approving nod.

Friends? And now she's testifying against him. According to logic, that does not seem like the typical action of a friend.

Kristoph gave a short scoff and motioned the witness to continue.

"When I arrived at the scene, Leon and the victim were fighting over a knife."

"What about the boy?"

"He was unconscious towards the side of the battle"

Kristoph blinked a couple of times and turned towards Leon for an explanation.

Reading his mind, Leon closed his eyes and answered, "He proposed to have a fight with me. Thinking that Apollo may get in the way, he knocked him out- a rather cruel thing to do to a child isn't it?"

Opening his eyes again, Leon looked up. "But perhaps it was for the best… after all it did prevent him from seeing a murder."

Kristoph adjusted his glasses. "May you give a description of the entire process of the murder witness?"

"There is no need," Leon tugged at the collar of his turtleneck, "What she saw is what I saw."

The entire courtroom froze. Something seemed extremely wrong with that statement.

"And I don't particularly care, Mr. Justice. Your own testimony when I questioned you was useless for that very reason."

Leon gave a light-hearted laugh. "What a very odd reason to hear her testimony. Feel free then. Feel free."

The court stared in silence. How could someone convicted of such a hideous crime could laugh like that? And what was going on? Why would anyone give a testimony that matches the witness? Isn't that not much different from a confession? Then why would this dimwit lawyer defend this guy? Then he's obviously guilty!

Soon the court burst into chatter as comments, questions, and of course insults (especially of those aimed towards the defense) were flung about.

Kristoph took a deep breath. Damn… he really shouldn't have spoken that out loud.

_Bang bang bang!_

The judge slammed his gavel.

_Must keep calm, must keep calm, _Kristoph thought to himself as he heard a voice behind him scream "You no good filthy lawyer!" He took another deep breath.

_Silence! Silence! _

The old judge's voice rang across the room.

Kristoph took yet another deep breath. He took a quick glimpse towards Leon, who looked calm as ever, giving him a sly smile. _He's just taking it as a joke. _Out of the blue the young attorney had the sudden murderous urge of bludgeoning him.

_SILENCE!_

The boisterous crowd did not obey.

Court was dismissed for fifteen minutes

* * *

"I don't understand you," Kristoph gave a brooding look towards Leon as he paced back and forth in the defendant lobby, "telling me an account where you are the culprit, and then announcing that you did in court. I do hope that you are not the idiot to be oblivious to the fact that you are making yourself look even guiltier than you already were." Suddenly he stopped his pacing and He paused heaved a deep sigh of frustration. "What are you planning?"

Leon simply crossed his legs comfortably on the old coach in the corner. "Planning something? Maybe I am, maybe I am not. And you my friend Kristoph?" He leaned forward and clasped his hands. "You must be planning something as well to be this dimwit lawyer who defends a numbskull who supposedly confessed."

Kristoph cocked his head. "Then you are planning something."

"Don't jump to any conclusions."

A brief moment of silence followed as they studied each other's faces. Kristoph could not help to notice that Leon's usual smile was fading into a rather staid expression.

Kristoph broke the silence. "Why do you suspect me of planning something? I just simply came out of goodwill to defend my good friend that I have not seen in many years."

Leon made no response other than turning his gaze towards the same dull painting Kristoph had glanced at earlier before the trial. Kristoph could tell, however that his client has no intention of studying the mediocre piece of artwork.

His eyes still fixed on the canvas, Leon spoke.

"You've already figured it out haven't you?"

Kristoph slowly took off his glasses to inspect the dust particles that had settled on the lenses. _Changing the topic are you Leon? I expected a better move than that coming from you. _"I am your lawyer," he replied, with a hint of irritation in his voice as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiped the spectacles. "I believe it is the defendant's duty to trust his lawyer."

"Then I'm assuming yes."

Putting the glasses back on his face, Kristoph saw Leon laxly leaning back on the couch, giving him his typical mysterious smile. For a reason he wasn't sure of, he smiled back. A somewhat unnatural and actually quite uncomfortable smile, but a smile nonetheless

"Then let the trial proceed"

* * *

(A/N) Considering I already have an author's note in the beginning that contains most of what I want to say, is one at the end of the chapter neccesary? No it is not, but I just feel like having one today. Hopefully I didn't make this chapter seem confusing, because it is... quite an unusual turn of events (I can totally see the judge saying that). Are these two "dimwits" (I like calling them that :P) actually planning anything? Why did Leon lie? See you in the next chapter! Please review!


End file.
